Music of the night
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: We all have our secrets and what better time to indulge in them then when no one else is around to know as they are off in a world away from this one? Sometimes we just need to indulge into our deepest secret that only a certain person or monster is allowed to know about. So lets delve into the darkness together as we keep the world out of our private world. Rated M for a reason!


It is time.

The time in which no one shall be around as they go to meet in the land of dreams.

But not for us. For we do allay our bodies down upon the bed with much better intentions.

A secret hidden under the cover of night and dreams.

As usual our tongues meet in a passionate kiss that sends waves of heat and longing through my body.

I take comfort in knowing that such things go through his body as well. I let my hands begin to wander to see where they shall lead me. I feel them go to where I expect them as they slide under his shirt moving it up as they move up to feel the body hidden underneath.

He almost breaks the kiss as my hands glide over his sensitive ribs allowing my hands to explore already familiar territory. His body starts to arch towards my touch in a plead for more while his mouth is preoccupied with my own. He tastes so good and his blue tongue that he summoned feels so wonderful against my own summoned orange tongue.

The taste on his tongue reminds me of mulberries with the slightest hint of ketchup. A taste that can only be described as his, the taste of his heat smell and a hint of what he ate last. It always manages to come together so nicely to make him taste so good that I want to kiss him until I can taste myself.

My own taste, that I gained experience from kissing him until I can taste myself before, is obviously the same as my heat smell which turns out to be caramel.

Every time we kiss like this I just can't help but make sure I can taste myself before pulling back as it makes me feel like I've laid a claim upon him. A claim to keep anyone else from taking him from me but it's never enough and I always want more.

This time is no different.

As I pull back when I'm satisfied with the claim I've placed in his mouth now allowing him to breath air we don't really need, I just want more.

To claim him and make him as mine everywhere on and inside his body.

My eyes glance downwards taking in the rather familiar look of his ribs and spine exposed. I see that my actions have caused the desired effect as not only has he summoned his blue soul to let me know what I know which is that he trusts me but he also has a blue glow in his pants. I smile at the side and my tongue swipes over part of my top teeth wanting to taste him more. My hands quickly grab a hold of the sides of his pants waist band only to yank it down. I move to allow myself to remove his pants tossing them to the floor somewhere behind myself. I blink and glance up to him noticing some blue beautifully familiar magic reaching out towards me. I smile at him seeing that he has opened one of his eyes that he closes from the pleasure and is looking at me with his eye that has changed to a heart.

He has a hand raised up to be by his mouth and he is slightly panting with a beautiful blush covering his cheeks and the space between them.

I close my eyes taking off my top letting my orange soul be shown. I open my eyes already knowing that orange hearts can be seen in the centre of my eyes to meet with his own. I let my magic from my soul reach towards his own magic coming from his soul.

Our magic mixing together and both of us gasp as we feel ourselves become one sharing our feelings with one another. We have no filter now especially as our magic locks us together that will be like that for a while now creating a heart with some of each other's magic slipping into the others side in the form of a few dots. We can feel our sexual desire, passion, love and longing or lust for each other as it becomes mixed with our own feelings that we are feeling ourselves.

It is a heavenly feeling. It is truly the only way to describe how good it feels to do this with him.

The only one I ever want to do this and the feelings are shared with him loving me the same.

I can feel his eager hands now tugging on the pants that I wear wanting them off to reveal the glowing orange object. I move to work with him to allow it and my pants join his somewhere on the floor. feel some relief as my hard on I summoned is free from its confines.

While he is distracted admiring my cock sharing a now stronger feeling of lust and longing I let myself take a look to what he's summoned.

He of course summoned exactly what I needed and it makes me all the more glad that our bodies allow us to use both... Even if our magic prefers one or the other. He has summoned the perfect pussy for me that pleasures me so well every time we do this.

Despite not touching it just yet I can already feel the softness of the folds from memory. Then the memory of spreading them to reveal the desired pussy hole makes me unable to wait any longer.

My left hand dips down and I lightly play with the soft smooth folds pulling delicious pleasures sounds from him. I know how much he enjoys this and feeling his pleasure pour onto me from our connection is making my summoned cock throb more than before. I lean down to whisper where his ear should be but I know that he can hear me like his ear is in fact there. "I want you."

"Paps." He gasps back at me then moans louder when two of my fingers slip inside of his entrance.

"Sans." I moan back just wishing to be inside of him already.

He spreads his legs nice and wide, more than he did to allow men between said legs, with such a sexy lustful smile on his face to match his eyes. "Papyrus! Please! I need you! I need you inside of me! Take me and claim me as yours all over again. Please! Pappy!"

I lick my teeth in sweet anticipation before responding to him. "With pleasure." I remove my fingers from him and I move my hips closer to his until I can rub the top of my cock against him. I listen to the longing moan and I smirk at the impatient buck of his hips. I finally allow myself to slide within him in which both of us release rather loud moans from such powerful pleasure. I continue to slide within him until I am fully inside of him. I pause giving him a moment to adjust to my cock while I pull back to look to his face.

His eye has begun to glow like it does in battle except that it is in the shape of a heart and there is a wispy trail coming from said eye. He has his mouth open though he rarely is ever seen with it more open than his usual tiny bit outside of what we are doing now. He manages to even eat by opening his mouth only the smallest bit which is impressive in itself. His blush has darkened and has spread to more of his face. His tongue is still summoned as I can see it from his open mouth. He looks so perfect especially now.

Oh Asgore I love him.

My face is indeed warm like he rest of myself right now so I know that I too am blushing, but seeing as how my magic is orange my blush will be orange instead of blue.

"Paps." His eye becomes locked with mine. "Move. More." He begs with a hint of breathlessness in his tone.

I nod and I give into what my body wants me to do. I pull back until it is just my head within him then I slam into him pulling wonderful moans from him. I keep up the pace going slightly slow but rather hard.

While I watch his face I see him shut his eyes from the amount of pleasure that he is receiving from me.

Equal pleasure for the both of us but it is only doubled as we are still one connected by our souls. The heart still sitting between our bodies since neither of us have touched it to move it since we formed it together.

His angelic voice pleads with me to move faster and to fuck him harder. His voice so filled with pleasure and I know the moment the first word leaves his mouth at any time I'm hooked. He just has these ways I'm not sure he has noticed that make me do whatever he wants and I can't resist him.

Especially when he just sounds so amazing with the mixture of sexual emotions including pleasure and lust being in his voice.

I begin picking up the pace getting even louder moans from him that only encourage me to move faster.

Then before I know it I am moving as hard and as fast as I can possibly go.

We are moaning so loud I wouldn't be surprised if we've woken up any neighbours by now though we never know if we did. We are never talked to about the noise we make together... But that only remains as a thought in my mind for a moment as it is quickly overtaken by taking in how Sans looks now. How he fits so well with my cock that I can see through the blue magic that has surrounded every part of my cock inside of him.

It is after all it works for us when we make an entrance of any kind.

I can already imagine the inside of that magic filled with my orange magical cum until some drips out of him. I swallow a little harshly at the memory of it that makes a whole new wave of heat surge through me like lightning. I want to hear our voices sing together as we call out the lyrics to our music of the night.

Our bodies moving with sweet harmony sounding out the beat to our song with every thrust. Our voices reaching the heavens so they may hear us sing our song of passion.

"Pa...Pap. I'm close. Ah! Mm!" He manages to moan out to me in a slight stutter and a slightly shaky breath.

Not even slowing down on my thrusts I watch his race eagerly wanting to see that organs face that he makes that I adore.

"Then cum. Cum for me." I invite almost licking my teeth again.

"Ah! PAPYRUS!" He arches his back cumming just as I wanted. His face still dark blue in blush, his mouth wide open with his tongue slightly hanging out letting it do so after calling my name and his eyes are shut tightly in pleasure.

I can feel him tightening around me cum flowing over my coco and it brings me to completion. I close my eyes slightly tilting my head upwards opening my mouth to call a response to my love. "SANS!" I cum as well filling him up so our blue and orange mixed cum dribbles out of him. I am listening to his tired moan though as it is a wonderful one. I open my eyes a little slowly only making it just a little past halfway open then I look down to Sans slightly panting.

He cracks his eyes open slightly but enough for me to see the hearts still in his eye that is still glowing. He is also slightly panting but we are managing to catch our breaths quickly. He smiles at me closing his mouth after bringing his tongue back inside.

"You're so wonderful." I praise him leaning down to kiss him softly before pulling away.

"So are you." He responds only to release a tired yawn making me chuckle softly.

"Get some sleep my love." I tell him pulling out and laying down next to him leaving the heart we made in front of Sans's chest. I pull him close with my arms around his waist letting his back rest against my chest.

"I... Love you..." He tells me as his eyes slip closed letting him drift off into the land of dreams.

I smile at his peaceful expression as he gets some sleep tonight. I lean my head closer closing my eyes softly as I place a kiss against his skull. "I love you too." I inform him despite that he's sleeping then I pull my head back. I move my arm on top of him as the one under him is trapped. I grab my red scarf and I pull it off only to spread it covering him as best as possible with it. "Sleep well." I can't help a soft chuckle once done that. "I suppose it's no wonder you take so many naps."

If the world knew of the secret we hide then they'd surely turn their backs to us and we'd have to find a new home away from everyone. However the world doesn't need to know about our music of the night as its just a special thing between us, a thing only meant for us and no one else. To them we are just close siblings who do almost everything together if we can find a way to do so. That's all they ever need to know about the special bond we share.

As my eyes begin to slip closed I know that only wonderful dreams await me so long as I have Sans close to me. I allow my eyes to fall closed as the dream world begins to take over me taking me into its world so that I may rest for tonight.

Good night my love.

The end.


End file.
